Stricken
by wweloverforever
Summary: Based on the Upcoming Movie DRACULA UNTOLD with Luke Evans as Vlad Tepes. Also taking some from DRACULA the Series (1990's). Vlad is a business man in modern day society. He has hidden his identity behind a false name. When he comes across a woman unlike any he's ever encountered before, will Vlad allow himself to love again? Or is it his destiny to dwell in darkness alone?
1. Chapter 1

He sat in darkness. He had never been one for the light even when he wasn't like this. Vlad linked his hands together and leaned back in his chair glancing at the outside world through tightly drawn shades. He could take some light in small doses, so he sat back, enjoying the few moments before sundown. Before it was his time.

Vlad's thoughts were scattered. Business dealings were up in the air and all he could do was sit back and wait. He wasn't known for being a man to wait... or a man at all in that case. Standing he paced, back and forth, watching the sun drift behind the mountains in the distance like he had done thousands of times before. Sighing heavily as the darkness spread the lands below, Vlad stopped and watched. This was the norm for him for centuries. He longed for something to change. Anything. But every day it was the same boring business deals from this office room, no rest, nothing to hold his attention for more than a few moments.

Vlad stepped over to the bookcase and flipped a switch, Piano Sonata No. 8 in C minor, Op. 13, I. Grave by Beethoven played. Vlad closed his eyes and listened. He let the melody wash over him. Opening his eyes he slipped his black jacket and placed it on the back of his chair. His hands found the top of the purple tie and untied the knot, slipping it from around his neck and placing it over the jacket. He remained in black trousers and a white button up dress shirt. He unbuttoned the sleeves and rolled them up slightly taking time to also unbutton 2 of the top buttons from his neck. Vlad closed his eyes and placed his hand on the back of his neck letting out a deep sigh. His eyes open and flashed red. It was time.

He stepped to the doors of the balcony and looked out. The night was home to him. He inhaled the darkness and with one final pause, he dissolved into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Vlad changed from his 'night attire' (black slacks, black button up shirt, and a black jacket) to a more business like attire (black slacks, white button up dress shirt, blue tie, black jacket). Not much of a change but some. He smirked at himself for thinking trivial matter such as those. Why does Dracula need to explain his choice of clothing to anyone for that matter? He smoothed down the jacket and made his way from his bedroom to the main living room of the castle. "Gideon", he called for his servant. Gideon appeared from a door hidden in a shadowy corner of the room. Gideon was the best of what Vlad called his servants. Basically they were almost mindless zombies. "Bring the car around," Vlad stated as Gideon bowed and as fast as a zombie could move, he staggered to do the task his master asked of him.

Vlad didn't say much. Mornings never agreed with him. Folklore would have you believe that vampires can not dwell in the light. While this is true in most cases, they did not have Vlad's connections in the world. A very gifted scientist named Robear had come up with a solution for Dracula back in the early 1990's that would allow him to spend some time in the light but not exceedingly long periods of time. This had pleased Vlad. He promoted that scientist and gave him grants to continue research. Thanks to that small investment, Lucard Industries had prospered, flourished, and made a name for itself in the world of today. No one knew the head of this company was actually the monster they read about in Bram Stoker's book.

Vlad rested his chin in his hand as Gideon drove. Thoughts of the 'old days', how terrified he had been when Stoker revealed the book DRACULA. But it wasn't taken seriously, much to Vlad's delight, merely becoming a fantasy novel. And then the movie with Lugosi, which made Vlad even more of a fictional character, only ensured that Dracula was in the minds of most, FICTION.

Sure, you would get the occasional hunter stumbling into your crypt who vows to rid the world of the Evil of Dracula forever. Vlad chuckles at this thought. Evil? Him? No. He couldn't consider himself evil if he wanted to. With all the world's problems of today, even if revealed for what he was, he would only be the lesser of many evils plaguing the world. Not that he'd ever reveal himself. It is better this way. To hide. Not to draw attention... or at least... too much attention.

To the world out there he would remain a humble businessman named Alexander Lucard. A Lucard. DRACULA reversed. Simple. And the world never need know that the myths of the old world were based in some truth.

As Gideon pulled up to Lucard Industries, Vlad again sighed, "Gideon, sometimes I think I shall do this same routine the same way every day for the rest of eternity." Gideon only blankly starred forward. Vlad rolled his eyes, grabbed the briefcase beside him, "Nice chat Gideon, see you this evening." And with that Vlad exited the car and made his way to his office on the top floor of the building.

Setting the briefcase on his desk, he pressed the button for his personal secretary "Mrs. Noles, no one is to enter, all my appointments today are by phone so I will be receiving no meetings. I do not wish to be disturbed unless a dire emergency arises." "As you wish, Mr. Lucard," her voice replied. Vlad pushed a button on the desk that lowered all the lights and the next button drew the blinds. Darkness enveloped the room. He sat back in his chair and folded his hands in front of him, relaxing. His mind still raced with the thoughts of business. Dismissing them quickly, he pushed another button for music, Symphony No. 1 in D minor, "The Gothic": Part 1: III. Vivace: section 3 played. Vlad smiled... then the smile faded as he remembered things he didn't wish to.

Standing up he looked out beyond Lucard Industries. What peace could Dracula know? What peace did HE deserve? What if this was what forever would be like? Frowning, he closed his eyes and let the music wash over him.

* * *

Stepping down 3 stairs off of the flight from the US to Luxembourg, the woman stood dressed in a black dress and 3 inch black heels starring into nothing as her brown hair flew about in the wind. Sunglasses covered her eyes and red lipstick graced the mouth that now spread into a smile as she made her way into the small airport. Looking around she frowned. Of course there was no one to greet her, no one knew she was here. No one knew she had come home after all these years.

Her grandfather would never know of her coming. She would simply show up. Surprise him. He had sent her away 22 years ago at the age of 8 to live in foster homes in France. A foster home that was full of torment, torture, and pain. They looked at her as a freak of nature due to her love of the macabre. They would beat her, burn her, and call her foul names all in the sake of SAVING her soul and disciplining her. She grew to hate most people.

The woman stood there, looking around. Nothing had really changed. Modern society had taken over some in Luxembourg but that was to be expected. She remembered little of her childhood here due to suffering blunt trauma to her head at the age of 10 at the hands of her foster father. She remembered her grandfather who had sent her letters. Her foster parents had lied to him telling him that she fell and that brought on the loss of memories. Her grandfather never sought any other answers, no cared to see her. He simply stated in letters he wished her well, continue her studies, and always wear her mother's cross around her neck.

She took the small cross in her hands. She hated it. It was all that was left of her mother who had died in a tragic plane crash when she was but a child. She never knew her mother and her father... he had gone mad. All she had of "family" was her grandfather who had sent her away. It made her bitter to think no one of her blood cared enough for her to take her in at that age, to care for her, raise her, love her. But that was the way her family was. The Helsing Family.

The name brought much weight with it. Helsing. Wrote about in fictional books of Bram Stoker as the ones who hunt vampires, she heard all the tales at a young age. Dismissed them. Was made fun of by other children who called her a witch hunter, vampire hunter, and monster. She never understood why the Helsing family was so hated. Still, it was of no matter to her personally. She didn't know a single other Helsing but her grandfather and already had a disliking for him.

The last letter he had sent her was vague. He had told her that it was time she knew about who her family was and what she was. He had asked her if she had plans to return to Luxembourg and that if she ever wanted to journey there, his home was open to her. She had never even considered it, until now. For some odd reason, Luxembourg called out to her. Home called her back. And she left, no explanation needed or required. Now she stood at the front door of a small house. Sighing heavily, this was the moment she dreaded. Meeting family for the first time in her life.

The woman knocked on the door. An elderly gentleman came to the door, "yes?" She looked him up and down and frowned as she spoke, "Gustav Van Helsing?" He nodded, "yes". He looked at her like he was in a hurry and like he had no idea who she was. How could he? He'd never seen her before now. Taking a single step forward she simply spoke quietly, "I am your Granddaughter, Marian."


	3. Chapter 3

Marian looked in the mirror. Thankfully she saw no visible resemblance to Gustav Van Helsing. She sighed a sigh of relief. Perhaps she looked more like her mother than her father's side. She couldn't really remember what her mother looked like. She had no memory of her. No memory of Luxembourg. No memory of this place. Hopefully that would change when she walked around this small town.

Marian walked downstairs of the small home. As she walked in the study she saw her grandfather thumbing through books. She didn't want to disturb him. He seemed engulfed in research. Marian walked outside quietly shutting the door behind her. She smirked revealing the journal her grandfather kept on his desk. Old, tattered Marian was sure there were important notes in this. She smiled at her cleverness as she walked down the road. When coming here she had seen a small park off to the left.

Once she reached the park, she pulled out the journal again. First entry confused her, "It's my turn to uphold the family legacy. Father is dead. I do not want this but there is no one else. I am a Helsing." Marian rolled her eyes and she turned a few pages, "Dracula is real." She read it over and over. Real? Dracula. Surely her grandfather wasn't meaning... She flipped through more pages. "I have tried to find him but he had eluded me at every turn. I will find the creature again. When I do, this monster will pay." Diagrams, things written in a language Marian didn't recognize.

Dracula was real? Her family really hunted vampires? Marian sighed heavily. Turning the page she saw something that made her gasp, "He is here. He is going by the name Alexander Lucard... and he has Klaus." Klaus. Her father. "Klaus is one of them now. Lost to me. I will find a way to save his soul." Below it in a short paragraph, "Ella had Marian. Before I could get to them Klaus had taken the child. Now she is in the hands of Dracula. I must save the child."

Marian could remember none of this. Determined to find the truth she headed back to the small house, "GRANDFATHER!" She called out. "Marian, have you seen.." He looked in her hands, "Ah, you have it..." "I have it and what does it mean?" "Marian" "He's real?" Gustav Helsing nodded. "Dracula," she gasped, "Is real?" "Yes," Gustav began, "And he killed your father, almost killed you. That is why I sent you away to France. With your mother's death in that horrible plane crash I had no way to ensure your safety from Dracula. I had to do what I must."

Marian could not believe it. "This is... a lot to process Grandfather." He nodded, "Tell me about it. I've spent the majority of my life hunting this monster." He looked at her. She was in shock. "My dear child," he sighed, "Vampires are real. Dracula is real. And he will never stop. Not until he has what he wants." "What is it he wants?" "Power," Gustav exclaimed, "He has never been in a better position than he is now. As leader of Lucard Industries and assuming the name of Alexander Lucard, Dracula has a foothold in the financial markets. He could seize control ..." "Take over the world," Marian finished. "He must be stopped," her grandfather stated as matter of fact.

Marian could not believe this. It was all too much. She stood and walked to the door. "Marian!" Gustav went after her, "Don't leave the house it is too dangerous." "It is still light out," she said over her shoulder, "I want to go for a walk. Clear my head. I'll be back before sundown." She didn't wait for his response. She left. Walking down the road.

Before Marian knew it she was in front of a tall building. Lucard Industries. She had to know. She entered cautiously. "May I help you?," a middle aged woman asked. "I am ...", Marian hesitated, "I am here to see Alexander Lucard." "Do you have an appointment?" "Uh... No... but..." "Then I am afraid Mr. Lucard can not..." "Mrs. Noles, please cancel the 3 o'clock conference with Bailey and Morris. I frankly can not handle their tactics at the moment." "Certainly Mr. Lucard," Mrs. Noles replied, "There is a young lady here at the front desk and she insists on seeing you." After a pause his voice came through, "Let her in." Mrs. Noles looked at Marian, "Through the elevator doors, 3rd door at the end of the hall." "Thank you," Marian replied as she made her way to face the man that she now knew was Dracula.

As the elevator doors open, Marian gathered her courage. She had no idea what she'd say or do. She wanted to face him. To see the monster who had taken her father and possibly her childhood away from her. She made her way to the door and it slid open. She saw a desk with the chair facing the windows which had shades that were drawn. Swallowing hard she entered, "Mr. Lucard." She looked around. Suddenly he rose from the chair and crossed the room. She took in the sight. A man, looked around mid to late 30's, brown slicked back hair, nice facial features, brown eyes. He offered his hand, "Alexander Lucard. How may I help you, young lady?" "You are ..." He tilted his head watching her closely.

Marian didn't know what to say and the words just seemed to stupidly fall out, "Dracula". Before she could blink he had her by the throat, "WHO ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU HERE?" She gasped for air, "You're real." His eyes had turned red, his fangs were visible. Marian was beginning to think she should have thought this through a little better. "WHO ARE YOU? SPEAK! Before I rip your throat out." Marian gasp, "Helsing." He let go and she dropped to her knees. "A Helsing," he cross the room, eyes back normal, fangs had disappeared as quickly as they became visible, "Another of the Helsing clan. Gustav sending his nieces and nephews to play vampire hunters again. Poor child. You have no idea."

Marian stood, "No. Not his niece." Lucard huffed, "Then some distant relation." "His granddaughter" "Gustav has no granddaughter," Lucard exclaimed, "You are an impostor Helsing then and I should rip your throat out for the stupidity of even..." "I am Gustav Helsing's granddaughter," Marian exclaimed, "I do not need to prove myself to the likes of you." He turned and smirked, she had amused him, "Indeed, very well then Ms. Helsing. Surely you have a first name." "Marian." Lucard froze. "Impossible." Marian looked at the shocked look on the face of Dracula, "Not impossible." "Your father was..." "Klaus, Who you KILLED!" "Marian died in a plane crash." "I assure you I did not." Dracula sunk into his chair hands in his hair, "My Marian died years ago. This is impossible."

Had she heard him right? HIS MARIAN. "Excuse me?," she questioned, "You're Marian? I am NO ONE'S Marian." His eyes looked up to her and in a flash he was again in front of her and had her shoulders. His eyes searched hers. "Marian died 22 years ago." "I am very much alive. I was on no plane. My mother was." Dracula unhanded her. He began to put two and two together. "You're alive," he whispered. His Marian. His eyes met hers again and she turned away, "Please," she whispered, "I don't want to be hypnotized or whatever." He laughed a small laugh, "My dear, those are just vicious made up rumors. I can do no such thing."

Marian looked at him. His eyes pleaded with her. She saw kindness, something she didn't expect to see. "Why do you call me 'My Marian'?" Lucard turned and walked back to the desk pressing a button to raise the blinds. The sun had begun to set in the distance. Quietly he spoke, "You were a child when Klaus brought you to the castle. Your mother did not want you. She hated what Klaus had become and she considered you ... evil." Marian sat on the nearby sofa, "My father was dead." "Yes and no," Lucard sat in his chair looking at her, "He had become my assistant here at Lucard Industries. He was a little unstable and eventually had to be contained." "Contained?" "Sealed in a family crypt," he replied, "By your grandfather with a little help from yours truly." "My father lives?" "Not alive, but not dead. He's quite neutralized though and well contained in a Helsing crypt."

Marian closed her eyes, her father lived. He wasn't dead. Lucard had NOT killed him. Her grandfather had lied to her. "Please, Mr. Lucard, continue." He nodded, "Klaus brought you to the castle. You were just a baby. From that moment until you turned 8 you lived with us in the castle. Happy. Healthy." "I lived with... you?" He nodded again, "You had your own room with all the lavish things a little girl could want." Marian sighed, "I can remember nothing." "How is that?," Lucard asked. "I suffered a blunt trauma to the head as a small child at the hand of my foster father." Lucard's eyes flashed red. "He's dead now," Marian added, "I can remember nothing of my past. That is until I came here. I get small flashes of places. Mostly just what I've seen. Nothing important as of yet."

Lucard rose from the chair, "You remember nothing?" "Nothing." Lucard folded his hands behind his back and turned to the window looking out again, "And your grandfather?" Marian sighed, "Obviously my grandfather lied to me. He's held back some of the details." After an uncomfortable silence, Marian stood, "I have to know the truth." Lucard turned, "Then come to the castle. See if any of it helps restore your memory." She shook her head. "No harm will come to you. I promise." Marian was hesitant but what did she really have to lose? She walked over to him. Face to face with Dracula. She looked into his eyes, still all she saw was kindness. "I lived in the castle all those years?" He nodded. "With you?" He nodded. "And you didn't harm me? Why?"

Lucard smiled, "You were a child. Klaus' child. When he brought you, I was skeptical about having something so vulnerable in the castle. But one look at you... you became the light in the darkness. The light in my darkness. Come to the castle. See for yourself. Your old rooms... they are still the way you left them when you..." Her eyes met his. Sadness. That's when she remembered, "Alexander swing me. Swing me round and round." Her eyes darted away and then back to his quickly. "What is it?" She reached out, feeling lightheaded, balancing herself with his help. She could see him smiling at her all those years ago, swinging her in his arms. Lifting her high. "We must stop My Marian." "No" "Dear little one, If we do not stop you will get ill and I simply can not have that." Marian looked up into his eyes, "Alexander."

"You're remembering aren't you?" She nodded. "Let it come, Marian," he said steadying her, "Let them return." Marian nodded and stood firm on her own. Looking at him she blushed, "I remembered... you, me. You swinging me around in a vast room." Smiling, he eased her to the couch and helped her sit, "Easy My Marian, it will come in time." "You called me that in my memory. 'MY MARIAN'." "You were," he replied, "My Marian. I spoiled you. Quite willingly though. You had me wrapped around your little finger." Her eyes again looked deeply into his. She could feel a pulling, a connection. She knew this man... this... creature would never harm her.

Lucard placed a hand on hers, "It will all return in time. This is a good sign if you are already remembering and we haven't even arrived at the castle." Marian smiled sweetly, "Then I suppose more memories will come once I am at the castle." Lucard gave a small nod. "Then, I am ready," Marian said, "Let's see what I can remember now."

Lucard jumped up and walked to the desk pressing a button, "Mrs. Noles please inform Gideon that I will have a guest travelling with me to the castle for dinner and perhaps to stay a while. We are ready to leave so have him pull the car around." "Yes Mr. Lucard." Lucard turned facing Marian and offered her his arm, "Well my dear, shall we?" She took his arm, "Yes." They walked from the building and into the car not noticing the pair of eyes watching from the shadows.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, keep 'em coming. I am going to make this more DRACULA UNTOLD soon. I need to establish who Marian was. **


	4. Chapter 4

The castle was huge. Marian didn't know what to say to Lucard who sat beside her in the luxury car Gideon, his servant, drove. Lucard smirked as he watched her out of the corner of his eye as the castle appeared in the distance. Her eyes had widened, her jaw fell open, and her eyes filled up with tears. "My dear girl," he spoke as he took her hand, "Welcome home." Marian turned her head to him, she smiled a soft and sincere smile, "I can't..." "I know you do not remember much at this time," Lucard began, "But in time, Marian, you will remember how much this place meant to you, How much you meant to me." Marian nodded and continued to watch as Gideon pulled them to a double door at the back of the castle, surrounded by woods.

Lucard held out his hand and helped Marian out of the car and into the castle. As they entered Lucard let her take in the grandness of the main entrance. Marian felt so small as she stood before two pillars that accented a huge door leading to the hall. The ceilings were massive. Lucard stepped beside her, "My dear this way." She nodded and allowed him to place his hand on the small of her back. He guided her through the halls with numerous doors. He stopped before a big door and opened it, beyond it was a huge staircase leading into a huge room with an even bigger fireplace. Two beautiful old chairs sat before the fireplace. Marian gasped as a memory hit her, "Swing me Alexander, Swing me high." She was in his arms as he danced around with her, throwing her high in the air, catching her... laughing.

Marian grabbed hold of the post to the stairs. Alexander Lucard turned, seeing how she was acting he knew she was remembering, "Let it happen Marian". He offered her his support. She leaned against the staircase banister and took his hands as more memories flooded her. "Alexander, you are wrong," her younger self said standing with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face. "And why is that my dear Marian?," Lucard had a playful smile on his face. "It was not Act 3 Scene 1 the Witches entered the story of Macbeth it was Act 4 scene 1," she huffed and pouted. Lucard laughed hard at the cute scene before him. "I am afraid she's called you out on that one Alexander," a smooth voice answered. The blond haired gentleman dressed slightly similar to Lucard (except with red shirt instead of white) grinned at Lucard as if he had won a huge bet. Lucard continued to laugh. "DON'T LAUGH AT ME. I AM RIGHT!", the small girl pouted, "Daddy tell him!" Klaus patted her head. Daddy... she was seeing her father. "Yes yes, Klaus," Alexander replied, "She is indeed correct." Marian stuck her tongue out at Lucard and ran into her father's embrace. Klaus swung her around, "My smart little kitty cat." "Did I do good Daddy?" "Superb my dear," Klaus replied putting the young girl down and turned to Lucard, "Not everyday a mere child knows more than the great DRACULA."

Marian walked down the staircase followed by Lucard as she remembered, all the time he held her hand as they walked. "I remember you and I... in this room," she spoke softly. "Many happy memories were in this very room," Lucard sighed. "Father... father was with us." Lucard nodded. Marian continued, "I had gotten cross with you over Macbeth..." "Ah," Lucard chuckled, "Act 4 scene 1... the witches. How you loved that part." Lucard smiled at her as her eyes met his, "I do love that part." "I would read you Shakespeare as you sat in my lap every night, you understood it quite well for a child." Marian's hands ran over the top of the huge chair in front of the fireplace "Tell me, thou unknown power.." her voice trailed off. Lucard's voice picked up, "He knows thy thought: Hear his speech, but say thou nought." Marian turned to him, "This was home. This was MY home." Lucard nodded, "And you were happy here... safe, loved." "I can feel that with every memory," Marian spoke. Alexander took her hands in his, "I would like you to see something. But I want you to see it on your own... without me. I need to..." Marian knew what he meant. The sun was gone. He was a vampire. She nodded, "I understand."

Alexander raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it sweetly, "Go to the top of the stairs, turn right, at the end of the hall you will see a huge door. That is my room, as little as it is used. Inside my room is a door to the right. Enter there." "What is it?, she asked. "Your old room. I sealed it off from the main hall so no one could alter it after you... died." Marian felt his sadness, she raised his hands and affectionately touched them to her cheek. He smiled softly, sadly as he spoke, "I couldn't bear to change the rooms or have anyone..." Marian interrupted, "I understand." He nodded and walked toward the window, "I will not be long. Please, don't venture too far around the castle. There are dangers." Marian nodded and watched as Alexander bowed slowly, turned and exploded into tiny bats that flew off into the night.

Marian stood there. That was a sight she wasn't used to. After a moment, she collected herself and made her way to Dracula's room. She shook her head. Dracula's room. If you had told her a week ago she'd be here doing this she'd have called you a liar and thought you mad. Yet here she was turning the nob to the door and entering. The huge bed was the first thing you saw. Beautiful black silk sheets, canopy bed with see through blinds surrounding it. She looked to the right and saw the small door. Making her way inside she fumbled for a light switch and the room lit up. At the center of the room was a huge pink bed that matched Alexander's except it was pink... very pink. Marian frowned. She didn't care for pink. Perhaps she did as a little girl... turning she saw lots of dolls, bears, a vanity, huge wardrobes, and then it caught her eyes. It hung over the small fireplace in her room... a painting of her and Alexander. The memory hit her hard. "Marian," Alexander whispered to her, "Once this is done, we will have something to cherish forever." Marian smiled up at Alexander, "Is it almost done?" The painter smiled, "Almost petite, just one more moment." Alexander's hand ran through Marian's hair. "Can we have strawberries for desert tonight?" "Strawberries my Marian?" "Mmm hmmm," she said placing her head on his shoulders while twirling her hair, "I don't want ice cream, I want strawberries." Lucard smiled, "Of course, my Marian... anything your heart desires." She giggled and placed a kiss on his cheek. "FINALE!", the painter exclaimed. Marian burst with energy out of Lucard's lap and to the painting. Lucard stood, straightened his jacket, and walked behind Marian examining the portrait. After a long silence, of which the painter was most anxiously awaiting some kind of opinion, Marian broke the silence. "We look like royalty." Alexander smiled down at her, "Indeed my dear one, we do. Well done. Gideon! Pay the man for a job he did exceedingly well. I have strawberries to get for my little Princess." Marian beamed at him.

Standing there in her old room she looked up at the painting. It was a good likeness of them both. So much for her being a Princess. She turned off the lights, shut the door, and made her way back to the room to wait for Alexander's return. When she arrived the room was deadly silent. She stood before the fireplace hugging her arms to her chest. It was clear from her memories how close she and Alexander Lucard were. She still didn't understand why her grandfather would have her sent to France, lie about it, and somehow Lucard thought she was dead.

Alexander appeared at the same window in which he had left. Marian was starring into the fire. He walked up behind her, "Marian?" She turned, tears falling, "Why did he send me to France?" Alexander's heart broke into a million pieces, he pulled her into his arms and she sobbed. "I was clearly happy here." Lucard sighed, "Very happy. Very loved." "Why Alexander?" He pulled her back and looked deep into her eyes, "I have no idea my sweet but rest assure, we will find out..." "LUCARD!"

Both turned and looked up at the staircase to see Gustav Helsing standing there with a huge cross and a steak in his hands. Suddenly at her side, Lucard crumbled to the floor. Marian tried to shield him from the cross. "It's no good Marian," Lucard said through hard breathing, "That is the..." "Cross of the Silesa," Gustav boasted. "It...drains...," Lucard was having trouble talking as Gustav pressed forward. Marian was bent down now with her hand on Lucard's arm. "It drains lifeforce," Lucard forced out. "Yes it does," Gustav hissed, "And you won't have very long Lucard..." "STOP THIS," Marian shouted, "Stop Grandfather." "Marian, come away," Gustav pleaded, "He's a monster." "NO Grandfather, he is NO monster," she growled, "You are." Gustav looked shocked, "Marian... what do you?" "Why was I sent to France? Ripped away from this home... where I was HAPPY? LOVED? Why did Alexander think me dead?." Silence. Moments hung in the air. Nothing, not a sound could be heard throughout the castle. Finally Marian could take it no more, "TELL ME!"

Gustav looked pale, "You were 8. You didn't belong among these monsters. Klaus was lost to me. I knew I could save you. I asked your mother to take you, tell no one, and meet me 30 miles away. She did. I gave her money to feed her drug habit and she was all but pleased to take it. To fool Lucard and Klaus, I paid for your mother to travel to the States on a flight leaving that night. I didn't know it wouldn't make it there. But it only helped camouflage the fact that I had arranged for you to be placed in foster care in France." Silence again as the horrid truth set in. Marian starred into nothingness. Her mind swirling around the confession she just heard. Anger swelled within her. He took her from this place. From her home. He sent her into the life that would become one of nightmares.

Without a thought, Marian stood and with one fluid movement she was in front of her grandfather grabbing the Cross, "GIDEON!" The servant was there as if by magic. "Take this," she handed him the cross, "Bury it in the dungeon, tell me where later." Gideon stood there. "GO!" she screamed. He nodded and scurried out of sight as fast as his zombie like frame could carry him. Lucard was on the mend and was already upright. "Alexander," Marian questioned as she put a hand on him. He turned, eyes red, but kind towards her, "I will be fine my dear, a moment please." She understood and turned her attention to her grandfather. "You," she spat, "You tore me away from this castle... MY HOME! From my father, from Alexander. I was happy here. Well taken care of. LOVED! And you took me away from it? FOR WHAT?!" Gustav pleaded, "Marian please... it was what was best for you..." "DON'T GIVE ME THAT!," Marian had tears running down her face, "You selfish, obsessed fool. Dracula isn't the monster in this story and you've just proven that." Lucard was finally back to normal as he placed a comforting hand on Marian's shoulder, "My dear..." His words were on deaf ears as Marian continued, "You have any idea what happened to me? I was tortured! Beaten, burned... sometimes within an inch of my life... all because YOU THOUGHT IT WAS BEST!" She turned and sobbed into Alexander's arm. "I...I... didn't...," Gustav was crying as well, "My poor ..." "I AM NOT YOURS," She yelled at the old man, "I renounce my name. I am not Helsing. I never was."

Gustav looked at the pair standing there. His sworn enemy, Dracula holding his granddaughter his his arms, comforting her. "Leave," Marian's voice sternly but softly spoke. "Marian," Gustav began but was cut off by Lucard. "I believe Helsing, it is best if you call this one a day and just go home." Gustav stood, head hung, and walked up the staircase. When he arrived at the top, he turned and looked down to see his granddaughter one last time. Defeated, the elder Helsing had no choice but to leave. Lucard sighed and pulled Marian tightly against his chest. She cried hard. He rocked her a little like he did when she was a little girl. But Marian was no little girl. No. Alexander Lucard was very much aware he was holding a woman in his arms. His princess had grown up. He could no longer think of her as THAT Marian. His Marian of old. That wasn't who he was holding in his arms now. Time changed her. The circumstances of the last years had changed her. No. This wasn't the Marian Lucard would swing and dance with until they fell down giggling in happiness. This was a new Marian.

Alexander knew he would have to get to know Marian all over again. There will be time for that. Now he wanted her to know he was there. She was HOME. She was safe. And he would never allow anyone or anything to harm her again. Marian clung to him like he was the very air she was breathing. She took comfort in his powerful arms wrapped around her. She was very aware that Alexander was being patient, gentle, and loving to her even though he really didn't know her... not since she was a child. She pulled back from him and looked into his eyes, "Thank you." "What for?" "Being here, helping me... now I know the truth." "I am so very sorry my Marian. I never expected this...," Lucard sighed, "Never wanted this for you." "I know," she smiled sadly, "I know you only wanted to protect me... and then this all happened." Lucard took her hands, "You are home now Marian. Nothing will harm you here. You are completely safe with me. We shall send for your things from Gustav's or if you want, I'll buy you new things... it does not matter. All that matters is this..." He cupped her chin and her eyes met his, "You never have to be alone, feel alone... you never have to worry. I am here and I promise you that you will NEVER want for anything." Marian smiled. Her hand cupped his hand that was on her cheek now and she leaned into his touch. She enjoyed his affection. No one had ever been affectionate with her up until now.

The night was passing quickly and Lucard made sure she got some rest, letting her take his room while he, never needing sleep really, stayed in front of the fire thinking about the night that had just passed. In his room, Marian slept. His Marian, but not his Marian. He would have to get to know her all over again. And as the new day dawn, Alexander Lucard had a plan to show Marian that he was more than just DRACULA... and he knew just how to show her he was so much more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please forgive the lack of updates. Health problems. I am here now. I will write when I can. Hope you all enjoy this new but short chapter. Sorry it's so short sorry for taking so long. I promise more to come.**

* * *

Marian starred out at the vastness of the valley below. Lucard Industries was huge and they were on the top floor. Alexander Lucard. The man had shown her who her TRUE family was. But she couldn't forget he was DRACULA. Once Vlad the Impaler. Feared among many even before the legend of Dracula. Marian sighed as she looked back at Alexander Lucard who was busy in a business call. Vlad Tepes. She closed her eyes then glanced down again at the town below.

"Done deal," she heard him exclaim and walk up behind her taking her shoulders in his hands, "I am yours for the rest of the day my dear." She turned and nodded, "What's the plan?" A small wicked smile played across his lips and his eyes danced, "That my darling is for me to know and you to find out," he pulled her along, "Come." They made their way into the car and Gideon drove them to the castle. Lucard helped Marian out and took her hand, "I was going to opt for the night in Paris but that is so cliche." Marian nodded, "Naturally." "So," he smiled as he pulled her through the gardens to a small area which had a huge tree with plenty of shade, a fountain, and a picnic set up, "I decided on this instead. Marian was speechless it was beautiful.

They settled in for the quiet afternoon of just talking. Soon Marian grew silent and Lucard knew something was on her mind. "My Marian," he softly spoke, "What is troubling you?" "I..." dare she say what she was thinking earlier? If she was going to have a life here, a life with him, she had to let him know her fears, her doubts... "Alexander... do I even call you that?" "What do you..." "Or do I call you Vlad?" He swallowed looking down. "You were the greatest fighter of your time. A credit to the line of Dracul." His eyes met hers, "That was lifetimes ago dear one." "I don't want anything between us. We've wasted so much time thanks to my grandfather and his plot to keep me away. He failed. I don't want US to fail. Not again." "Why would we fail Marian? You are home," Lucard questioned her. Marian stood walking to the fountain with her back to him, "Vlad the Impaler. Vlad Tepes..."

He stood, "I was different then. I knew nothing of the world. All I knew was fighting. All I knew was defending my people. My home." She turned, "And now?" "Now I am Alexander Lucard and..." "Does it change who you truly are? Is Vlad Tepes and Alexander Lucard not one in the same. Both are Dracula." He dropped his gaze, "You are afraid of what I could do? What I might do?" Marian stood in front of him cupping his cheek, "Something tells me you could go there but in my heart I feel something different. I don't know what this is..." Sadness filled his eyes, "I am not a monster Marian. I am not the monster they claim me to be in fiction... in history books. I am who I am." He turned from her not wanting to show her his weakness, that if her faith wasn't in him now... after having lost her and found her again, that he would be broken.

"All I ever wanted was to keep you safe," he spoke gently. "Before that?," she asked. "I had nothing before that. I had wandered aimlessly for countless centuries. I took lives when I needed too, I destroyed when I needed too. I am not ashamed of it," he kept his back to her, "I am what I am Marian." "But I ..." He rounded on her his eyes were now red and his fangs were out. He grabbed her hard against him, "Is THIS what you want to see?" She gasped. "The monster? The thing men fear the most? DRACULA?," his words were harsh and full of anger, "Do you want to see what I can REALLY do?" She said nothing. Marian simply freed her one hand, reached up, cupping his cheek softly. His red eyes danced as he watched her, a look of shock and almost fear in his eyes. Marian leaned up and kissed him fully, completely on the lips.

It took him a moment to register what was happening. She was kissing him. His Marian. His... And no other thought mattered as his arms engulfed her tightly pulling her against him and returning the kiss with as much passion as he could let flow. He devoured her lips in a feverish kiss making his way down to her jaw and nipping slightly at her neck. She gasped and moaned. That's when he snapped out of it. He pulled back leaving her standing there, chest heaving, gasping for breath. His eyes were wide but now normal. He looked over at her sadly as her hand was over her heart, "I..." "Marian," he quietly began, "Forgive me... please." With that he turned and disappeared leaving her with the thoughts in her head.


End file.
